educ_6640_education_in_indonesiafandomcom-20200214-history
EDUC 6640 Education in Indonesia Wikia
Indonesia Geography Indonesia is the largest archipelago in the world. It consists of 17,508 islands according to the Indonesian Naval Hydro Oceanographic office, about 6,000 of which are inhabited. It extends 5,150 km (3,200 miles) east to west, between the Indian and Pacific Oceans in Southeast Asia. Demographics Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Education Indonesia has experienced changes to their educational system throughout history. Below is a brief summary of the historical eras and the changes they brought to education, as well as the different types of education one can receive in Indonesia. Historical Context: Precolonial Era: During the Precolonial Era, boarding schools, also known as pesantrans, became popular throughout Indonesia. These schools had the purpose of training students in religious Islamic content. Dutch Colonial Era (early 1600s-1942): The Dutch invaded Indonesia and took control in the early 1600s. The Dutch implemented their school system throughout the country, only offering education in the Dutch language. This eliminated Indonesians access to education,and as a result the rates of illiteracy skyrocketed. Japanese Occupation (1942-1945): During WWII, the Japanese occupied Indonesia. With their presence, the educational system was reformed. The Japanese enforced the implementation of local languages in schools and textbooks, increasing Indonesians access to education. Independence & Reconstruction (1945-1966): After WWII, Indonesia gained control over their country and began to create their own educational system. Their main focus was on "Unity in Diversity", which was the country's motto. The Pancasila framework was created; composed of five focuses (monotheism, humanism, nationalism, representative government, social justice) the Pancasila aimed to increase their national identity through education. New Order Era (1966-1998): Indonesia experience mass economic growth, poverty decline, and improvement in health and education during this time. Present Day (1998- ): During the late 90's, Indonesia experienced an extreme monetary crisis, which they titled the Krismon. Indonesia was offered a loan through IBF, with promises of reforming their financial sector. This plan failed and Indonesia experienced yet another massive debt. Since the 2000's, Indonesia has experienced a bit of political chaos. There have been many short-lived presidencies and political transitions. The educational system in Indonesia is currently one in transition. Public/Private Schooling: Public Schooling: Public school are divided into two sectors - European schools and Islamic schools. The European schools are part of the Ministry of Education while Islamic schools are part of the Ministry of Religious Affairs. The Ministry of Education funds more money to European schools, but the two sectors have been known to collaborate on curriculum and resources. Private Schooling: Private schools are available starting with Junior/Senior Secondary levels. Private schools can be religious or secular, yet there are many similarities between the two as well as with public education due to national curriculum and national exit exams. Culture Videos Indonesia Travel Doc Indonesia: Our Adventure Home News articles: Indonesia's Aceh sets partial curfew for women (Al Jazeera) Category:Browse